Мукуро Рокудо
|Kanji Name = 六道 骸 |Romaji Name = Rokudō Mukuro |Звания = Босс Банды Кокуе |Звания 2 = Объект экспериментов Семьи Эстранео (Ранее) |Звания 3 = Десятый Хранитель Пламени Тумана Вонгола |Пол = Мужской |Возраст = 15 (Настоящее) |Возраст 2 = 25 (Будущее) |Статус = Жив |Дата рождения = 9 Июня |Famiglia = Эстранео (Ранее) |Famiglia 2 = Вонгола |Команда = Банда Кокуе |Команда 2 = Десятый Вонгола и Хранители |Команда 3 = Команда Верде (Ранее) |Команда 4 = Команда Союзников (Ранее) |Оружие = Трезубец |Оружие 2 =Кольца Ада |Оружие 3 = Демонические Линзы Деймона Спейда |Животное из коробочки = Сова Тумана Вонголы |Пламя = Туман |Группа крови = B |Рост = 177,5 см |Вес = 62 кг |Сейю = Тошинобу Иида |Манга = Глава 63 |Аниме = Эпизод 19 |Галерея = да }} Мукуро Рокудо (六道 骸 Rokudō Mukuro) - главный антагонист арки Кокуё. Позже, он становится Хранителем Тумана Тсуны. 15-летний особо опасный преступник, сбежавший из итальянской тюрьмы для тех, кто совершил преступления против мафии и лидер Кокуё, который состоит из отвратительных преступников, которые также недавно сбежали из итальянской тюрьмы. Однако, позже, он берет на себя более поддерживающую роль, становясь своего рода союзником, а не врагом, хотя он и не считает себя одним из их союзников и избегает любой связи с мафией из-за его прошлого. Внешность Мукуро - довольно высокий парень стройного телосложения. У него синие волосы, остроконечные концы которых он укладывает так, что прическа отдаленно напоминает ананас. Левый глаз Мукуро - синий, а правый - красный, посредине последнего вместо зрачка иероглиф цифры шесть. В манге он носит серьги, а в аниме - нет. Будучи ребенком, находясь в семье Эстранео, он был босым, одетым в простую белую рубашку и короткие черные брюки. Его волосы были более короткими, а на лице под правым глазом у него был различим синяк, указывающий на перенесенную операцию. Входя в семью Лансия, надевал простую футболку. В настоящее время был одет в обычную форму школы Кокуе: расстегнутый зеленый пиджак с красной вышивкой на обратной стороне, рубашку с боевым камуфляжем, темно-зеленые брюки и черные ботинки. При поединке с Мармоном выбрал темно-зеленый пиджак, светлые рубашку и брюки, темные перчатки без пальцев и высокие черные сапоги. Спустя десять лет его волосы стали длиннее, и он изменил свою прическу, чем начал напоминать Рикардо. Показан в длинном черном плаще на распашку, белой рубашкой со свободно-повязанным галстуком, темные брюки и ботинки с белыми шнурками. На руках носил также черные перчатки, и завершали образ - два белых пояса на бедрах. После освобождения из тюрьмы Вендикаре в одежде выбирал более короткую куртку, собирая волосы в прическу похожую на стиль Юни. Личность Хоть Мукуро часто появляется в сюжете с улыбкой на лице, он довольно жесток, безразличен к страданиям и боли других людей. При первом же появлении Мукуро показал свою полную решимость к "устранению" любого, кто встанет у него на пути, обращаясь к окружающим высокомерно и прямолинейно, без такта. В том числе Рокудо совсем не заботят чувства других людей, он относится к ним как к "игрушкам" или "пешкам", которыми можно жертвовать на пути к своей цели. Несмотря на все свое безразличие к страданиям окружающих, Рокудо чрезвычайно заботлив по отношению к его подчиненным и близким: Кену, Чикусе и особенно Хроме, хоть он и не признает свои чувства; а также старается не показывать напрямую эту заботу, но в нужные моменты ради их защиты он готов даже пожертвовать собой. Мукуро, также как Кен и Чикуса, испытывает особую ненависть к мафии, по большей части из-за проведенных над ними экспериментов мафиозной семьей Эстранео в детстве. Однако, Рокудо стремится уничтожить не только мафию, но и весь мир с существующей в нем тьмой, утверждая, что это принесет только благо, ведь "истинный мир - бесполезен". Даже став Хранителем Тумана Вонголы, Мукуро также снисходительно и враждебно относится к мафии, приумножая в сознании претензии к ней. Даже наблюдая за происходящим с некой дистанции, Рокудо довольно грамотно разбирается во многих внутренних тайнах мафии, даже в секретах аркобалено. Несмотря на его видимое спокойствие на лице, Мукуро довольно раздражителен и вспыльчив, особенно когда его прическу сравнивают с ананасом. При этом он наказывает своего обидчика: порой безжалостно, порой комично. До сих пор только Кен и Фран осмеливались "подсмеиваться" над его прической. История Как стало известно из показанного флешбека, Мукуро Рокудо был рожден в семье Эстранео и был одним из детей, над которыми проводились различные эксперименты. За пять лет до основной сюжетной линии, Мукуро с помощью его способностей убил своих похитителей и освободил двух детей (Кена и Чикусу, над которыми также экспериментировали), предложив последним присоединиться к нему в стремлении уничтожить этот "бесполезный" мир. Позже Мукуро вошел в состав мафиозной семьи Северной Италии - Лансия. Без какого-либо подозрения и ведома членов семьи Рокудо периодически контролировал их подчиненных, заставляя убивать друг друга и прочие мафиозные семьи. Когда Лансия была под полным контролем Рокудо, он не показывал своего истинного лица, действуя под прикрытием "Фиктивного Мукуро". Последнего ранее ошибочно и идентифицировали, как реального Мукуро, в то время как его действительное лицо никогда не появлялось на фотографиях. Остается загадкой, что точно делал Мукуро в последние годы. Однако по его собственным словам, он вместе с Кеном и Чикусой были заперты в итальянской тюрьме высокой степени защиты, в которой были заключены самые опасные мафиозные преступники, совершавшие преступления даже против самой мафии. За две недели до появления в Намимори, они устроили побег, убив нескольких надзирателей и заключенных, освободив многих других опасных преступников. После этого они вступили в среднюю школу Кокуе, как иностранные студенты по обмену. Всего за пару недель они смогли взять под свой контроль управление всей школой. Сюжет Арка Повседневная Жизнь Мукуро впервые замечен, когда Чикуса сообщил, что нашел рейтингового Фууту. Арка Кокуё Арка Варии Арка Будущее Арка Церемония Наследования Арка Проклятие Радуги Оружие и Способности Мукуро - грозный и чрезвычайно опасный противник, который способен обойти как мафию, так и полицию. В первую очередь он - мастер иллюзий, а его основным орудием является трезубец в его руках. С помощью своих навыков в иллюзиях он способен противостоять туманному аркобалено - Вайперу, который известен как один из "сильнейшей отборной Семерки мира". Будучи умелым пользователем иллюзий, Рокудо обладает проницательностью и чутко чувствует чужие иллюзии, не позволяя себя обмануть и ловко рассевая "обман". Техники *'Шесть Путей Реинкарнации': Рокудо утверждает, что его тело прошло через все шесть путей к Аду. Скорее всего из-за экспериментов, которые над ним проводили в детстве, эти "пути" отображают шесть мощных навыков. При использовании этих навыков в битве на правом красном глазу Мукуро появляется соответствующий японский кандзи, означающий цифру от 1-6 (一, 二, 三, 四, 五, 六). *'Genjū Gagaia': Мукуро использует перчатки, изобретённые Верде. Они в состоянии превратить иллюзии в реальность, а также создавать людоедов-ворон, которые поедают противника. *'Genjū Mugaia': Рокудо может сочетать в себе свои иллюзии с иллюзий Хроме, создавая гораздо более мощную версию Genjū Gagaia. Снаряжение *'Пули Обладания': особые пули в распоряжении Мукуро, когда он впускает её в себя, то может контролировать тела всех людей, которых до этого ранил своим трезубцем. При данном контроле над телом человека Рокудо по-прежнему имеет доступ к своим шести сферам, что предоставляет ему возможность использовать различное навыки для каждого тела. Обладая контролем над человеком, Мукуро может также использовать способности "одержимых пулями" личностей. Никаких повреждений телу данная пуля не носит. *'Трезубец': Во время арки Кокуё Мукуро впервые использует своё орудие - трезубец, с помощью касания которого создаёт особую "связь" между тем, телом кого он хотел бы завладеть, находясь под влиянием "пули обладания". *'Сова Тумана': Мукуро скрывался в этой коробочке, по-видимому шпионя за Гло Ксиния, выжидая удачного момента, чтобы победить его. *'Мукуроу': Это оружие коробочки Вонголы Мукуро, полученная во время финальной битвы в будущем от Хроме. *'Камбио Форма': Техника, которую хранители десятого поколения могут использовать с помощью животных коробочек. **'Демонические Линзы Деймона Спейда': Сова Тумана Вонголы превращается в набор из трех линз. Эти линзы позволяют Мукуро просмотреть цель и увидеть ее идентичность и слабость. Было сказано, что у первого хранителя тумана было подобное Оружие, которое могло проклясть любого, в кого он впивался взглядом. **'Mukuro's Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear': Трезубец Мукуро превращается в Кхакхара, и тогда он способен использовать все шесть путей одовременно. *'Кольцо Тумана Вонголы': выиграл его в процессе Битвы Колец. Как часть Тринисетте класифицируется как кольцо S-ранга. Мукуро делит кольцо с Хром, которая носит кольцо во время пребывания Мукуро в тюрьме. *'Кольца Ада': у Мукуро два кольца Ада. One is a Vine Covered Orb Shaped Ring. The other one is the Evil Eye Hell Ring. **'Malocchio Hell Ring': He can use the Eye Shaped Ring to generate a blast of Mist Flames in the form of eyes and tentacles. *'Earring of the Mist Version X': Mukuro received this earring by upgrading the Mist Ore Vongola Gear. In Cambio Forma, Mukuro merges directly with the owl Mukurou, changing his Trident into a khakkhara that enables him to use all of his Six Paths of Reincarnations at once. *'Перчатки Реальной Иллюзии': Перчатки, изобретенные Верде, помогают превращать иллюзии Мукуро в реальность. Отношения Хроме Докуро Кен и Чикуса М.М Тсунаёши Савада Хибари Кёя Фран Деймон Спейд Верде Интересные Факты *Любимая еда Рокудо - шоколад, а ненавидит он - острую пищу. *Его любимые цвета: черный и фиолетовый. *Хобби Мукуро - прогуливаться через свои иллюзии. *В аниме Мукуро заявил, что он прожил 6 жизней, чтобы получить Шесть Путей Реинкарнации, в то время как в манге он заявил, что его тело прошло все 6 путей к Аду. *С тех пор как в арке Кокуё Рокудо был побежден Тсуной, их сознания каким-то образом стали связаны. Так, во время битвы с Маммоном, Тсуна был способен видеть прошлое Мукуро, а остальные нет. Или, например, на данный момент Тсуна может ощущать присутствие Рокудо поблизости. *По рейтингу Фууты Рокудо занимает пятое место в списке всех мафиози, которые способны защитить свой родной дом в случае нападения монстра. А также он занимает четвертое место в рейтинге самых жутких мафиози. *В манге Мукуро носит серьги, а в аниме - нет. *Мукуро является одним из трех иллюзионистов, которые способны с помощью иллюзии обмануть Вендикарцев. При этом вторым является его ученик Фран, а имя третьего пока неизвестно. *Он напоминает Деймона Спейда как по внешности, так и по характеру. Различием является то, что он стремится уничтожить Вонголу, а не сделать ее сильнейшей организацией. *В интервью "Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview" Рокудо назвал своим любимым словом - "реинкарнация", в то время как в издании "Vongola 77" свое любимое слово указал на "непобедимость". *В интервью "Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao Interview" Мукуро сказал, что количество фу в его типичном смехе напрямую зависит от его настроя. Если он в хорошем настроении, то и количество фу в смехе будет увеличиваться. *Песни Персонажей, в которых он участвовал: **Yakusoku no Basho e **Yakusoku no Basho e - vs. Millefiore **Yakusoku no Basho e (Китайская версия) **Mirai no Oozora e **Sakura Addiction (с Хибари) **Kufufu no Fu - Boku to Keiyaku **Kie Nai Negai **Kioku no Hate **End:Res **ONE NIGHT STAR Навигация en:Mukuro Rokudo Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Намимори Категория:Боссы Мафии Категория:Хранители Вонгола Категория:Хранитель Тумана Категория:Иллюзионист Категория:Требуется перевод Категория:Банда Кокуё